24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pach
Pachal His name isn't Pach, but it's Pachal. It watched the episode today and I heard Stephen Saunders clearly saying Pachal. And the name also appeared on TV. Could someone check it for me? 37:00-39:00 minute, if I am not wrong. But It happed between 30:00-40:00 minute. --Station7 20:28, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :The region 2 subtitles do give his name as Pachal, but they are clearly wrong - Saunders says "I've been trying to call Pach, but there's no answer" and the titles read "I tried to call Pachal. There's no answer". They don't even get the rest of the sentence right! It's worth creating a redirect though, and mentioning it in a Background information and notes, the same as we have for Frank Castalano, Appell, Sanjit etc.--Acer4666 20:55, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, I added to the Background information and notes. THanks for the reaction so fast :) --Station7 21:10, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Based off my research of name origins, it's possible that Pachal is a French name and not to come off as stereotypical but the unknown stuntmen appears to be of possible European ethnicity and last I checked, Henry Kingi, Jr. was not such. Is it possible that the casting director or script supervisor gave them names based on their real-life background?--Gunman6 (talk) 02:59, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Third henchman I hate to be annoying, but I remember that there was a third henchman lying dead on the ground in the server room? I believe that he was the guy who planted the bomb and when the MI6 security guard found him they started a shootout which resulted in both men's deaths. Can anyone check it out? --William (talk) 13:50, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :There was, I can confirm this, and he was played by Dennis Takeda (confirmed by e-mail). I took a picture at the time I thought I mentioned it somewhere. Oh yeah...he was previously listed as a technician but he was definitely an intruder (I'm sure I made an argument for this somewhere...) :But yeah, there are three possible people for Pach and Young--Acer4666 (talk) 15:04, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Enough to identify? The list of Jack's kills is clearly in chronological order, and lists Pach before Young. This would indicate Kingi plays Young and the other guy is Pach. Does everyone agree this is enough to identify them? Although unlikely the author of Jack's file knew the blow by blow details of how the gunfight went down, but perhaps Jack gave a detailed debrief of his actions?--Acer4666 (talk) 00:37, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :I love that the wiki's been around long enough to actually have situations like this... Whoever made that graphic clearly got the list from our article, which listed Pach before Young. So in effect we may have just become a self-fulfilling prophecy. I don't know if it's conclusive enough as evidence, but I wouldn't be opposed! --Pyramidhead (talk) 00:45, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ::All federal agents (fictional or not) are required to go over any crime scene or hostile scenario where they engaged in a firefight. Seeming how no one's opposed to Chris being retitled from Day 2, I don't see what there is to doubt here. If the universe accepts it, we possibly can as well.--Gunman6 (talk) 02:23, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :::I have no problem with it either. By the way, I always thought that Pach and Young were killed by Jack, since Stephen Saunders named them after Jack killed 2 henchmen of Stephen Saunders. --Station7 (talk) 07:24, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Actor I think he could be played by Matteo A. Bof, who probably have many other roles on 24. --William (talk) 11:36, February 3, 2020 (UTC) :Does look like him!--Acer4666 (Talk) 22:22, February 3, 2020 (UTC)